Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Kunoichi Klanu Saru 2
Ha, ha, ha, ha ! thumb|264px Myśleliście, że jestem taka okropna, żeby szybko skończyć z naszymi dziewczynami? BŁĄD! Postanowiłam jeszcze je przywrócić do życia żeby " nacieszyły się życiem". Powpadałam na nowe pomysły ( część z nich niekórzy mi podsunęli) no i to tak nie dawało mi spokoju, że postanowiłam, iż muszę po prostu muszę napisać ciąg dalszy. Ale zanim ruszymy chcę zadać wam pytanie... Która kunoichi najbardziej się wam spodobała? ' '''I nie chce słyszeć ''Nwm, wszystkie były genialne... ma być konkretnie! Rodziałów spodziewajcie się we wtorki :) ''Prolog Minął jakiś czas odkąd Kalita zabrała Chimu do Japonii. Wówczas dziewczyny były martwe. Pokonał je diaboliczny plan Shreddera. Jednak mentorka kunoichi nadal czuła w nich iskrę życia gasnącą z dnia na dzień. Postanowiła ocalić swe uczennice. Próbowała wielu mantr, różnych technik uzdrawiających czy wskrzeszających aż wreszcie użyła starodawnej mantry. Udało się. Chimu dalej trenowały w Klanie Saru w pobliżu Osaki. Jednak nie czuły już takiej więzi z tym miejscem. Brakowało i czegoś. Brakowało im żółwi. 'Rozdział I ~Wielki powrót~' Żółwie jak każdego wieczoru patrolowały miasto. Ale wyjątkowo tego dnia cały czas ich myśli zajmowało coś innego. Skakały co chwila po dachach starając skupić na tym co robią. Jednak na darmo. -Ach, co się dzieje?-zastanawiał się Raph. -Ja nie wiem-odrzekł Mikey.- Cały czas myślę o dziewczynach. Bracia szybko posmutnieli przypominając sobie o przyjaciółkach. Już dawno pogodzili się z ich śmiercią lecz one nadal wracały w myślach. -Brakuje mi ich-ciągnął najmłodszy. -Nie tobie jednemu- dodał Leo. -Tak, a szczególnie Pawy-wtrącił Raphael. -Nie żartuj sobie w ten sposób-skarcił go brat.- One odeszły a my musimy działać dalej. Nagle żółwie usłyszały dziwne dźwięki dobiegające z portu. Pobiegły jak najszybciej. Zauważyły Tygrysiego Pazura i Stockmana. Najwyraźniej czekali na kogoś lub coś. Wreszcie nadjechała czarna ciężarówka, z której wyszli dwaj mężczyźni w garniturach. Obaj trzymali jakieś srebrne skrzynki. Przekazali je tygrysowi oraz Baxterowi. Kot otworzył jedną z nich uśmiechając złowrogo. -Panowie, to Serum Kontroli-wyszeptał Donnie. -Chodźmy zrobić demolkę-odparł Raph. Bracia zeskoczyli po cichu ze skrzyń wyjmując broń. Tygrysi Pazur jednak miał dobry słuch i szybko ich wywęszył. Wyciągnął miecz mówiąc do Stockmana: -Zabierz Serum do Shreddera. Mucha posłusznie odleciała. Żółwie wiedziały, że zostali odkryci więc mogli już wyjść z ukrycia. Szybko wybiegli błyskawicznie rozdzielając. Leo zamachnął się na tygrysa, Donnie pobiegł za Baxterem a Raph i Mikey zajęli się mężczyznami. Oni próbowali uciec jednak Raphael zamknął im drzwi do samochodu. -Już na opuszczacie?-spytał sarkastycznie. Przygwoździli ich do ziemi. Jednak nie wiedzieli, że mają przy sobie blastery. Bracia szybko odskoczyli unikając pocisków. Mężczyźni wbiegli do samochodu odjeżdżając. Jednak wtem coś uderzyło w przednią szybę i ogłuszyło ich. Mikey i Raph stali zaskoczeni. Tymczasem Donnie gonił Stockmana po budynkach. Żółw wyciągnął kij i wybijając się na nim rzucił na muchę. Próbował wyrwać mu skrzynki z odnóży, ale Baxter strząchnął go z siebie. Mutant spadł na dach patrząc na oddalająca się ciamajdę. Nagle jednak coś długiego obwiązało mu skrzydła po czym drugim sznurem ciemna postać precyzyjnie wyrwała mu skrzynki. Rzuciła je do żółwia uciekając. W tym samym czasie Leo walczył z Tygrysim Pazurem. On jednak złapał żółwia za rękę po czym rzucił do wody. Leonardo próbował dopłynąć na powierzchnię a w chwili gdy wróg miał już odejść nagle jakaś tajemnicza postać w długim, ciemnym płaszczu. Powalczyła z nim przez moment po czym dając mu uciec podeszła do pomostu. Gdy Leo wyłonił się na drewniane deski, postać podała mu rękę. Mutant stanął na ziemi a ona wzięła jego dłoń dając mu brązowe pióro sokoła. Leonardo spojrzał na nie pytając z niedowierzaniem: -Pawa? Jednak gdy spojrzał w stronę postaci jej już nie było. Po chwili dobiegli do niego Raph i Mikey. Potem dotarł Donnie ze skrzynkami. Leo dalej patrzył na pióro. -Mam serum!-zawołał Donatello. -Super… to wracajmy-powiedział lider. Ruszyli w drogę. Znajdując się już przy studzience, Michelangelo usłyszał jakieś szmery. -Chłopaki, czekajcie chwile-rzekł. Nagle nie widomo skąd na ziemię spadła jakaś istota. Tez w płaszczu. Chłopcy wyciągnęli broń patrząc na nią. Po chwili dołączyła do niej jeszcze trzy postacie w płaszczu. -Kim jesteście?-spytał wrogim głosem Leo. Istoty podeszły do światła i zrzuciły kaptury z głów. Były to cztery dziewczyny. Jednak żółwie ich nie rozpoznały. -Cześć-powiedziała liderka. Ale widząc nadal wrogość w oczach przyjaciół zdjęły płaszcze. Bracia dopiero widząc stroje dziewczyn zrozumieli z kim mają do czynienia. Z zaskoczenia upuścili swoją broń na ziemię. -To wy?-spytał Donnie. -No a kogo się spodziewałeś?-odparła czarnowłosa.- Świętego Mikołaja? Rozdział II ~Nie ma jak w domu~ Nastała głucha cisza. Milczenie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Chłopaki dalej patrzyli na dziewczyny z takim szokiem, że te czuły się nieswojo. -T… t-t-to duchy!-krzyknął Mikey chowając za Rapha. -Jakie duchy?- odparła Vika z uśmiechem.-Jesteśmy prawdziwe. Sam zobacz. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę a on dotknął ją drżącymi dłońmi. -I co?-dociekała. Gdybym była duchem nie mógłbyś mnie dotknąć. Michelangelo otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że dotyka prawdziwej Viki. -Ale… to.. jak wy… jak to się stało?-jąkał Donnie. -Kalita nas przywróciła do życia, ale kazała nie zdradzać, jak to zrobiła-tłumaczyła Pawa. -Nie wierze-wymamrotał Raph. -Mogę ci pomóc-odrzekła Ikari. Podeszła do niego i ukuła w ramię strzałką. -Auć!-zawołał. -Teraz wierzysz?-dociekała. Żółw pokiwał głową. Leo tymczasem rozmawiał z Pawą. -Nie poznałem cię- rzekł. -Przez te włosy. Liderka rzeczywiście miała dłuższe włosy, tym razem związane równo i trochę niżej. Długością były równe ramionom. -Co, źle wyglądam?-spytała. -Nie! Właśnie dobrze-odpowiedział. Przyjaciele przytulili się do siebie. -Uuuuuu…- skomentowała reszta. -No co?-zdziwił się żółw. -Nic-rzuciła szybko Rose. -Ładnie razem wyglądacie-dodała Vika. Pawa westchnęła ciężko przewracając oczami. -Po raz dwudziesty powtarzam…ech, a zresztą to nie ma sensu-mruknęła pod nosem liderka. Reszta wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Przywódcy pokręcili tylko głową. -Dziewczyny, właściwie co wy tu robicie?-spytał Donnie. -Tak przyleciałyśmy trochę powalczyć-odparła Vika.- W Japonii nie ma takich rozrywek jak tutaj. Przyjaciele znowu się zaśmiali po czym Mikey rzekł: -Co tak stoimy? Chodźmy na pizzę! Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę kryjówki. Po drodze najmłodszy zadzwonił do Casey’ go. By zamówił i przyniósł placki do domu. Gdy drużyna doszła do kanałów, dziewczyny dokładnie rozejrzały się po pomieszczeniu. -Nic się tu nie zmieniło-stwierdziła Ikari. Nagle rozległ się głośny okrzyk: -Gongala! Z wejścia wyskoczył Jones z pudełkami pizzy. Przez przypadek wpadł na Rose. Dwójka padła na ziemię. Dziewczyna otwierając oczy spytała: -Casey? Chłopak podniósł się potrząsając głową. Odskoczył gwałtownie nieco wystraszony. -Rose?- odparł. -Od razu zaznaczam, że jesteśmy prawdziwe- wtrąciła Ikari pomagając wstać przyjaciółce. Pawa podała rękę nastolatkowi. On nadal stał zaskoczony. Po chwili do kryjówki weszła April i też stanęła jak wryta. -Ile razy będziemy to tłumaczyć?-westchnęła Ikari. -April, spoko, my…-zaczęła Vika. -Wy żyjecie!-zawołała dziewczyna. -No, choć ona jedyna pojętna- rzekła Ikari. Vika i April przytuliły się mocno. Chwilę potem z dojo wyszedł Splinter, ale on nie był zaskoczony widokiem Chimu. W każdym razie nie tak jak reszta. -Witajcie moje drogie- powiedział spokojnie. -Witaj mistrzu Splinterze-skłoniły się. Mikey złapał za pudełka z pizzą i otworzył je wszystkie wciągając parę nosem. -Kto głodny?-spytał. -Ja!-zawołała Rose. Michelangelo rzucił w jej stronę kartonowe opakowanie. Dziewczyna biegnąc za nim ponownie wpadła na Casey’ go. Siedząc na jego kolanach w ramach przeprosin uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko, otworzyła pudełko i zapytała: -Pizzy? Chłopak wzruszył ramionami biorąc kawałek. Wszyscy zabrali się do pałaszowani placków. 'Rozdział III ~Zmiany, zmiany~' Po posiłku wszyscy siedzieli na kanapie ciężko oddychając i gładząc po napełnionych brzuchach. Co chwila Mikey’ mu odbijała się pizza. Naprawdę najedli się tak, że nie mogli wstać. -Ale się nawcykałam-westchnęła Rose. -Ja też-dodała Vika. Ikari natomiast wcale nie narzekała tylko cały czas pisała SMS-y. Nie odrywała wzroku od komórki momentami cicho chichocząc. -Z kim ty tak piszesz?- spytał Casey. -Z takim jednym… kolegą- odpowiedziała. -Aaa… z kolegą- powtórzyła Pawa puszczając oko do reszty. -No tak, a co w tym złego?-zdziwiła się kunoichi. -Nic, nic- rzuciła szybko. Reszta zachichotała cicho. Leo przysunął się do liderki pytając: -I co, znalazłaś swoich rodziców? -A wiesz, że tak-odparła. -Serio?-wtrącił Mikey.- Opowiadaj! -Pogadałam z kilkoma osobami, poszperałam w sieci odkryłam, że mieszkają tutaj, w Nowym Jorku. -No co ty?-zdziwiła się April.- a znasz ich adres? -Tak, ulica Houston 15, mieszkanie 23-wyjawiła. -Wiem, gdzie to jest- wyrwała rudowłosa. -Idziemy?-spytała Rose. -Dzisiaj nie-odrzekła Pawa.- Jest za późno. -Okay, ale jutro się nie wywiniesz-dodała blondynka. Liderka westchnęła ciężko kiwając głową. Tymczasem Ikari dalej pisała ze swoim „kolegą”. Vika w końcu nie wytrzymała i wyrwała jej telefon z rąk. -Hej, oddawaj to!-zawołała Ikari. -Za chwile-zaśmiała się przyjaciółka czytając wiadomości na głos. Ikari goniła ją próbując odzyskać telefon. W końcu cisnęła w nią poduszką, ale ta dalej czytała. Wkrótce jednak widząc imię tajemniczego przyjaciela ucichła. -Takuma?- zdziwiła się.- Ten Takuma? Przyjaciółka w końcu zabrała swój telefon. -Ikari, to ten twój chłopak?- dociekała Rose. -No, robi się coraz ciekawiej-szepnął Raph do przyjaciół. -Żaden chłopak-upierała się czarnowłosa.- To tylko przyjaźń. -Ikari, ale ty wiesz, że ja taką „przyjaźń” wyczuwam na kilometr- ciągnęła blondynka.- Mam doświadczenie. -Wywietrz sobie uszy, Rose!-warknęła.- To tylko przyjaciel. Kunoichi odeszła a najmłodsza biorąc do ręki ostatni kawałek pizzy dodała: -Ja tam swoje wiem. Ikari usłyszała to i odwracając się wycelowała rzutkę. Strzałka trafiła w jedzenie przybijając je do ściany. -Hej!-zawołała przyjaciółka. -Daruj, wypadek-rzekła Ikari z wrednym uśmiechem. -Ja ci dam wypadek!- krzyknęła wyciągając bat. Obwiązała nim kostkę kunoichi i przewieszając przez górne schody zawiesiła ją w powietrzu. -Rose!-warknęła ponownie.- Ściągnij mnie! -Nie ma sprawy-odparła uśmiechając. Pociągnęła bat mocniej i Ikari spadła na ciemię. Ta natomiast wkurzona chciała się na nią rzucić, ale szybko rozdzieliła je Vika. -Dziewczyny, opanujcie się!-powiedziała. Ale widząc, że przyjaciółki nastawiły się do siebie głowami puściła je. Te uderzyły czołami upadając na ziemię. -Może to wam wybije z głowy takie bójki-zaśmiała się. -To kto chce jeszcze pizzy?- spytał Mikey przynosząc jeszcze pięć pudełek. -Nie!-westchnęli wszyscy. Rozdział IV ~Spotkania po latach~ Następnego dnia Pawa poszła wraz z Leo i April na ulicę gdzie prawdopodobnie mieszkali rodzice kunoichi. Rudowłosa pożyczyła przyjaciółce ubrania tak, by mogła wyglądać jak normalna dziewczyna. Znaleźli się pod drzwiami z numerem 20. Pawa stanęła tam w czerwonej bluzce z długimi rękawami, w dżinsach i czarnych tenisówkach. Stanęła na klatce schodowej. -A jeśli ich nie ma?-zastanawiała się. -Przekonamy się-odparł szybko Leo. Kunoichi podniosła rękę i już miała zapukać gdy nagle zawahała się. -Nie dam rady- powiedziała gwałtownie opuszczając rękę.- nie mogę. -Możesz-rzekła April.- I zrobisz to. Popchnęła ją bliżej drzwi. Razem z Leo weszli po schodach na półpiętro pokazując gestownie by zapukała. Dziewczyna westchnęła, podniosła rękę ponownie i wreszcie nieśmiało uderzyła palcami w drzwi. Słysząc, że ktoś idzie zaczęła nerwowo, głośno oddychać, ręce pociły się w zastraszającym tępię a serce waliło jak oszalałe. Pawa ściągnęła na dłonie czerwone rękawy odkrywając nieco ramiona. Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała szare oczy oraz krótkie, brązowe włosy z rozjaśnionymi końcówkami podkręconymi w stronę twarzy. Ubrana była w jasną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem oraz szarą spódnicę do kolan i ciemne rajstopy. Kunoichi przełknęła ślinę zacierając nerwowo ręce. -Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?- spytała kobieta. -M-mama?-spytał drżącym głosem. Kobieta tak jakby zrozumiała o co jej chodzi. Zawołała swojego męża. Mężczyzna także był w średnim wieku, miał czarne włosy i ciemnobrązowe oczy. Nosił koszulę w małą, błękitną kratę oraz jasne dżinsy. -Pawa?-spytał niedowierzając. -Tak-odparła dziewczyna. -Córeczko!- zawołała szczęśliwa matka. Przytuliła ją tak mocno, że kunoichi nie mogła oddychać. Jednak po chwili odwzajemniła uścisk. Z ukrycia Leo i April cieszyli się, że przyjaciółka odnalazła rodzinę. Pawa weszła do środka zostawiając za drzwiami nieśmiałość. Tymczasem Ikari poszła na spotkanie z Takumą. On także był w Nowym Jorku, lecz dziewczyna nikomu nie powiedziała co zamierza. Stanęła w ciemnym zaułku oczekując na przyjaciela. Nagle usłyszała, jak ktoś skacze po dachach. Po chwili stanęli przed nią przyjaciele. -Co ty tu robisz?-spytała Vika. -Mogłabym was spytać o oto samo- odrzekła. -Masz się z kimś spotkać?- ciągnęła Rose. -Tak, z Takumą-odparła szybko. -Łał, macie randkę-powiedziała blondynka. -Chyba w twoich snach- warknęła. -A ten gość to jakiś wredny typ?-wtrącił Raph. -Nie, kumpel z czasów rajdów samochodowych –wyjaśniała Ikari. -Jako jedyny z tego towarzystwa był moim pomocnikiem i obrońcą. Jest trochę jak brat. -No, no- skomentowała Rose. -Ika!- rozległ się męski głos. -Ika?-spytała Vika ze zgryźliwym uśmiechem. -Spadajcie stąd, już!-rozkazała Ikari. -Ale dokąd?-rozglądał się Mikey. -Nie wiem, do śmieci-rzekła dziewczyna. -O nie-zaparł się Casey. Jednak nie miał zbyt wiele do gadania bo kunoichi szybko wepchnęła wszystkich do kontenera. Przyjaciele zaczęli marudzić. -Cicho!-szepnęła piskliwym głosem Ikari zamykając pojemnik. Sadła błyskawicznie na pokrywie jakby nigdy nic oczekując na przyjaciela. Usłyszała kroki i już po chwili zobaczyła znajomego chłopaka. Miał masywną budowę, ciemne oczy i czarne włosy. Twarz jak u każdego Japończyka. Ubrany był w czarny T-shirt i ciemne dżinsy oraz czarne adidasy. Podszedł do Ikari podając jej rękę. Kunoichi zeskoczyła z pojemnika. -Ika, cześć młoda-powiedział. -Kopę lat, stary-odparła. W śmieciach Rose i Casey zachichotali. -Co za porównanie-wyszeptała. -Długo jesteś w Nowym Jorku-ciągnęła Ikari starając zagłuszyć głos przyjaciółki. -Jakieś trzy miesiące-odrzekł. -A ty? -Dopiero od dwóch dni. -Widzę, że nadal masz pamiątkę po rajdach. Takuma dotknął bordowego pasemko nastolatki. -No a ty dalej w nich uczestniczysz? -Nie, odszedłem krótko po tobie. Bez ciebie to już nie to samo. W śmietniku Rose ponownie zachichotała. Ika słyszała każdy szept przyjaciółki. Strasznie bała się, że Takuma coś usłyszy. Odeszła z nim trochę dalej mówiąc: -Zaczekaj, chyba coś wpadł mi do śmietnika. Podbiegła o kontenera otwierając pokrywę i grożąc Rose: -Zaśmiej się jeszcze raz a powyrywam ci te wszystkie blond kołtuny! Przyjaciółka zakryła rękami usta próbując stłumić śmiech. Ikari zamknęła śmietnik odchodząc z Takumą. Reszta wyszła z kontenera starając powstrzymać chichot. Najmłodsza podnosząc nogę potknęła się o krawędź pojemnika jednak w ostatniej chwili złapał ją Casey. Dziewczyna chwyciła go za ramiona. Chłopak postawił ją na ziemi mówiąc: -Musimy przestać tak na siebie wpadać. -No… chyba tak-odparła gładząc pasmo włosów i rumieniąc. Vika, Mikey, Donnie oraz Raph spojrzeli na nich a potem na siebie z przenikliwym błyskiem w oczach. Donatello uśmiechnął się nawet czując, że pozbywa się rywala. Tymczasem April wraz z Leo czekali na dachu. Po chwili dobiegła do nich Pawa. Zdyszana i roześmiana. -I co?-spytał żółw. -Są wspaniali, tacy jak kiedy-odrzekła szczęśliwa.- Okazało się, że mnie nie porzucili tylko zgubili. -Jak to?-dociekała April. -No po prostu gdy na zakupach ja się oddaliłam rodzice wpadli w panikę i zaczęli mnie szukać-wyjaśniła. -Ale… to się przecież w głowie nie mieści-stwierdził Leonardo. -Wiem-rzekła.- To co, wracamy? -A nie wolisz zostać z nimi?-spytał. -Na razie musze ochłonąć-powiedziała. Przyjaciele wrócili do kryjówki. Tam spotkali resztę oprócz Ikari. Jednak ona też po chwili dobiegła. -I jak tam randka?-ociekała Rose. -Jaka randka?-wtrąciła Pawa.- Widziałaś się z Takumą? -Jasne, że tak, prawda „Ika”?-wypowiedziała się za przyjaciółkę blondynka. -Rose, zamknij się!-warknęła Ikari. -Okay-odparła. 'Rozdział V ~Przemyślenia~' Wieczorem Pawa i Ikari opowiedziały o swoich przeżyciach. Wszyscy byli w niezłym szoku. Naprawdę ciężko było im uwierzyć, że przyjaciółki znalazły swoich bliskich sprzed lat. Rose widząc, że Ikari nadal śle SMS-y do Takumy znowu zaczęła jej dogryzać: -I co tam pisze twój chłopak? -Mówię po raz setny, że to nie jest mój chłopak-odparła zmęczona docinkami. -Dobra, jasne- powiedziała sarkastycznie. Vika pokręciła głową nie mogąc już dłużej słuchać przyjaciółki. Westchnęła ciężko mówiąc: -Rose, może najpierw zastanów się nad sobą a potem będziesz szukać chemii wokół. -Nie rozumiem- zdziwiła się. -No co… a ty i Casey… często na siebie wpadacie… może nawet za często. -Co? Mikey włączył się do rozmowy: -Chodzi jej o to, że między wami jest chemia. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. Blondynka popatrzyła natomiast na Casey’go a on na nią. Zarumieniła się zakrywając twarz włosami. Wstała bez słowa wychodząc z kryjówki. Jones pobiegł za nią. -I się zaczyna love story- skomentowała Ikari. Przyjaciele wybuchli głośmy śmiechem. Chłopak tymczasem dotarł do dziewczyny. -Rose, czekaj!-zawołał. -Coś nie tak?-spytała. -No raczej. Sama słyszałaś. -Aaa… o tym chcesz gadać. -No tak a o czym innym? -Nie wiem…o wszystkim. To co? -Myślisz, że Vika mówiła prawdę? -Nie wiem. I raczej nie chce wiedzieć. -Dlaczego? -Casey, umówmy się. Przechodziłam przez to już pięć razy i nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze. Zawsze trafiłam na jakiegoś palanta. -Wiesz, zawsze mogłoby być jeszcze inaczej. -Jakoś przestałam w to wierzyć. Minęła chłopaka idąc w głąb korytarza. W ostatniej nastolatek złapał ją za ramię. Rose westchnęła przewracając oczami i odwracając. -A czy nie mogłabyś spróbować jeszcze raz?-zapytał. -Wiesz…-zaczęła z nadzieją.- Raczej nie. Odeszła zostawiając go samego. Casey wrócił zrezygnowany do domu na powierzchni. Kunoichi odwróciła się jeszcze patrząc na niego kątem oka przez ramię. Wzięła głęboki oddech idąc dalej. Rozmyślała o tym wszystkim, ale przyrzekła sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zamierza zawieść się n chłopaku. Nagle zauważyła Stopobot. Zdziwiona wyjęła baty podchodząc bliżej. Okręciła jednym z nich wokół nogi robota i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Zabrała mu kunai wbijając ją w pierś maszyny uszkadzając obwody. Po chwili usłyszała czyjeś głosy albo odgłosy. Spojrzała za ścianę i zobaczyła tam wielkiego biało-fioletowego węża. Rose skrzywiła się widząc u niego ręce zakończone mniejszymi głowami. Stało obok niej kila Stopobotów. Blondynka bez namysłu wyskoczyła z ukrycia niszcząc roboty. Popatrzyła zdziwionym wzrokiem na węża. -Kim ty jesteś?-spytała. Ale wąż zamiast uciec rzucił się na dziewczynę. Ta odskoczyła gwałtownie nieco wystraszona. Ale po chwili wąż padł na ziemię zamieniając się w dziewczynę. Rose zaskoczona podeszła trochę bliżej. -Żyjesz?-dociekała. Wojowniczka spojrzała na nią swymi piwnymi oczami. -Jesteś Stopy!-wykrzyknęła Rose widząc znak na pasie tajemniczej dziewczyny. -Nie jestem-odparła próbując wstać.-Znaczy… kiedyś byłam. Teraz jestem Hamato. Kunoichi podtrzymała wojowniczkę widząc, że suwa się na nogach. -Jak ci na imię?-spytała. -Karai-odpowiedziała.- A ty? -Rose, z Klanu Saru. -Saru? On jeszcze istnieje? -Tak. -Muszę iść pogadać z Leo? -Z Leo w sensie… z żółwiem Leo? -Znasz żółwie? -Owszem. To moi kumple. Chodź. Pomogę ci. Karai poszła za dziewczyną. Po krótkiej chwili dotarły do kryjówki. Pierwszy zauważył je lider. -K-Karai?-zdziwił się. -A kto to?-dociekała Pawa. Karai nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Nagle źle się poczuła i zemdlała. Wszyscy podeszli do niej zaskoczeni. Leonardo podniósł dziewczynę na kanapę. Donnie położył na jej czole mały, biały ręcznik nasączony wodą. -Leo, kim ona jest?-spytała ponownie liderka Chimu. -To tak jakby nasza siostra -tłumaczył. -To dziewczyna Leo-zażartował Mikey. Najstarszy uderzył go w głowę śląc złe spojrzenie. -Ała, za co?-zdziwił się. -Już ty wiesz a co-odparł brat.-Donnie, to coś poważnego? -Nie, jest tylko przemęczona-wyjaśnił.-Trochę odpocznie i wszystko wróci do normy. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu Ikari. Dziewczyna znów zaczęła pisać SMS-y. Rose ponownie chciała docinać lecz widząc Vikę bombardującą ją ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem opamiętała się. Rozdział VI ~Rzecz będąca niemożliwą~ Karai obudziła się dopiero następnego dnia. Była jednak tak oszołomiona, że nie sposób było się z nią dogadać. Siedziała na kanapie cały czas patrząc w podłogę. Świadomość wróciła jej w południe. Poczuła się lepiej i wyjawiła przyjaciołom wszystko: -Ściga mnie Shredder. Po tym jak dowiedziałam się, że już nie jestem pod jego kontrolą cały czas siedzi mi na ogonie. -Dosłownie?-spytał Michelangelo. -Mikey!-krzyknął Leo. -Gdyby Rose nie zjawiła się w porę, Stopoboty z pewnością zabrałyby mnie do siedziby Shreddera. -Nie obraziłabym się, gdybyś podziękowała-wtrąciła kunoichi. -Rose, cicho!-warknęła Vika. -Problem w tym, że…-ciągnęła Karai. -Nie przejmuj się-przerwał jej Leo.- Teraz musisz odpoczywać. -Nie. Ja musze stąd iść. Prędzej czy później Shredder zorientuje się gdzie jestem a nie mogę was narażać. -Karai, spokojnie. My cię obronimy-powiedziała najstarszy. -A kto obroni was?-rozległ się znajomy, złowrogi głos. Wszyscy obrócili się przerażeni. Domyślali się czyj to głos. -SHREDDER!!!-wykrzyknęli. Saki stał w wejściu razem z armią Stopobotów, Rockstreadym, Bebopem, Tygrysi Pazur, Baxterem, Rybiryjem i Rahzorem. Na krzyk dzieci z dojo wybiegł Splinter. Stanął jak wryty widząc wroga. -Oroku Saki!-zawołał. -Hamato Yoshi!-odrzekł wysuwając ostrza. -Jak nas znaleźli?-zdziwił się Donnie. -Przez chip, bzz bzzz, pod z-z-zbroją-wyjaśnił Baxter. Karai zorientowała się, że chodzi o nią. Przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś Stockman grzebał przy jej zbroi. Sięgnęła pod metalową część na prawym przedramieniu i wyjęła małe urządzenie wielkości ziarna grochu. -A więc tak cały czas mnie śledziłeś-powiedziała. -Owszem, moja córko-rzekł. -Ona nie jest twoją córką!-wykrzyknął Leo. Shredder wkurzył się po czym ruszył z armią na przyjaciół. Walka z góry była przesądzona. Gdy April los przydzielił do bitwy Tygrysiego Pazura szybko została pokonana. Mutant uderzył ją z całej siły łapą i dziewczyna padła na ziemię nieprzytomna. -April!-zawołał Donnie. Podbiegając odkopnął tygrysa. Klęknął przy przyjaciółce podnosząc jej głowę. Jednak zrobił jeden błąd. Odrzucił swój kij zbyt daleko a w jego stronę zbliżał się Bebop. Donatello nie wiedząc co ma robić wtulił w siebie April obrabiając skorupą. Zamknął oczy, ale w porę Pawa zraniła wieprza w ramię strzałą i odkopnęła. -Donnie, kij-powiedziała podając mu broń. Żółw wziął broń uśmiechając do niej. Ona zrobiła to samo. Lecz nagle uderzył ją pięścią Rockstready. Kunoichi uderzyła o ścianę i taki sam los spotkał Donniego. Bebop mimo rany ogłuszył Vikę i Rose. Karai wraz z Ikari oberwały od Rahzora a Mikey i Leo od Rybiryja. Gdy Raph próbował wyrwać Baxterowi skrzydła, Tygrysi Pazur odepchnął go z całej siły. Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że Saki pokonał Yoshi’ego z wielką łatwością. Po walce kryjówka była jednym, wielkim pobojowiskiem. Przyjaciele zostali zmuszeni do klęknięcia przed Shredderem, ale godność nie pozwalała im podnieść głów i spojrzeć na niego. Wszyscy ruszyli do siedziby wroga. Tam ponownie zostali rzuceni ka olana przed tronem Oroku. Ale nadal nie podnosili głów. -Będziecie umierać pojedynczo, bardzo boleśnie i bardzo wolno-oznajmił Saki.-Na razie do lochu z nimi! Poplecznicy poprowadzili jeńców do celi. Każdy miał swoją. Splinter został zamknięty zupełnie w innym pomieszczeniu. Przyjaciele czuli się bezradni. -To wszystko moja wina-obarczała się Karai. -Nie pleć głupstw!- odrzekł Leo. -Ale to prawda!-wykrzyknęła.- Gdybym nie poszła do kryjówki, Shredder nie znalazłby jej. Zamierzałam tylko poprosić o pomoc, ale nie zamierzałam zostawać. -Chłopcy, gdzie my jesteśmy?-spytała April budząc się. -April!-zawołał Donnie z ulgą. -W celach Shreddera-wyjaśniła Vika. Leo wyciągnął ko-dachi próbując otworzyć zamek. Jednak nie mógł. -Potrzebuje jeszcze jednego ostrza-powiedział. Ikari wyjęła jedną strzałkę i rzuciła ją w stronę krat celi żółwia. Leonardo wreszcie otworzył drzwi. Zaczął uwalniać braci, ale gdy podszedł do celi Pawy usłyszał kroki. -To Tygrysi Pazur-powiedziała Rose, której więzienie było najbliżej wyjścia. -Chłopaki, wiejcie, szybko- szepnęła Pawa. -A wy?-odparł Leo. -My sobie poradzimy-zapewniała Karai. -Uciekajcie, on jest coraz bliżej-poganiała Vika. Żółwie nie miały wyboru. Z wielką niechęcią podskoczyły do góry umykając tygrysowi. Mutant wszedł do nie zauważając braku czterech jeńców. -Mam dla was mały komunikat-oznajmił.- Posiedzicie tu jeden dzień bez jedzenia i wody a potem zakończymy wasze cierpienia. Bardzo boleśnie zakończymy. April po cichu wyciągnęła telefon pisząc SMS-a. -Co to ma być?!-zezłościł się Tygrysi Pazur. Wyrwał jej komórkę i ściskając zniszczył ją. Na szczęście dziewczyna zdążyła wysłać wiadomość. Tymczasem Donnie usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Odczytał szybko SMS-a mówiąc: -Panowie, mamy problem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na ekran. Wiadomość zawierała treść: ''Będą nas tu głodzić. Macie jeden dzień. Pośpieszcie się. ''Rozdział VII ~Jeden dzień~ Chłopaki patrzyli jeszcze przez chwilę na wiadomość w telefonie aż wreszcie Leo postanowił: -Nie mamy wiele czasu. Trzeba działać. -To co robimy, przywódco?-spytał Raph. -Poszukamy pomocy i odbijemy dziewczyny wraz z mistrzem-rzekł. -Może ja będę mogła pomóc-rozległ się spokojny głos. Bracia odwrócili się zdziwieni. Stała tam kobieta około 50-dziesiątki. Miała szare oczy, twarz gdzie nigdzie pokrytą już zmarszczkami a włosy upięte w staranny kok, czarne z pasmami siwizny. Ubrana była w białe kimono. -A pani kim jest?-spytał Donnie. -Kalita-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.-Nauczycielka Chimu. Żółwie stały w osłupieniu. Nie spodziewały się w Nowym Jorku sensei przyjaciółek. -Skąd pani wiedziała jak nas znaleźć?-dociekał Leo. -Dziewczęta dużo o was wspominały-wyjaśniła.- A więc co się stało? -Uciekliśmy z lochów Shreddera, ale Chimu razem z naszymi przyjaciółkami i mistrzem tam zostali-tłumaczył Leonardo.- Mamy dzień by ich uratować. -Sprawa wygląda poważnie-stwierdziła Kalita.-Potrzebujemy jeszcze kogoś. -Casey!-zawołał Raph. Żółwie skinęły głowami i wraz z sensei pobiegli na lodowisko. Wpadli jak szaleni wołając: -Casey! Chłopak akurat wycelował w bramkę kolejny krążek. Odwrócił się zdejmując maskę. -Hej!-powiedział.- Co się stało? -Mamy problem- odparł Raph. -Jaki?-dociekał. -Shredder znalazł naszą kryjówkę, my zwialiśmy z lochów, ale dziewczyny i mistrz tam zostali-wyjaśnił Leo. -Co?!-wystraszył się.-No to na co my czekamy? -Chwila, trzeba ustalić plan- zatrzymał go najstarszy. -Jaki plan?!-denerwował się.- To chyba proste! Wpadamy tam i uwalniamy ich! -Przyhamuj, stary-uspokoił go Raph.- Mamy dzień. Rose do tego czasu wytrzyma. -O co ci chodzi?-nie zrozumiał. -Nie zaczynajcie-przerwał im Leonardo.- Sprowadźmy jeszcze Mutazwierzaki. -Trzeba się pospieszyć-mówił Donnie.- Już świta. Wszyscy biegiem ruszyli na poszukiwania przyjaciół. Nie było to jednak tak proste gdyż w ich kryjówce nikogo nie zastali. Rozdzielili się więc i przeczesywali całe miasto do następnego dnia. Nie zauważyli nawet jak zrobiło się późno. Mutazwierzaków jednak nigdzie nie było. Postanowili więc przerwać poszukiwania i pójść do kryjówki by zabrać arsenał. Leo zauważył w salonie trzech Stopobotów. Razem z Donniem i Raphem zaczaili się po czym pozbyli ich. Wszyscy ruszyli do dojo. Zabrali potrzebne rzeczy a następnie pobiegli do siedziby Shreddera. Weszli po cichu. Szybkim krokiem dotarli do lochów. -Dziewczyny-szepnął Leo. Nagle usłyszeli jakieś jęki i pomruki. Popatrzyli na cele. -Dziewczyny!-zawołali wszyscy wystraszeni. 'Rozdział VIII ~W ostatniej chwili~' Kunoichi leżały na podłodze ledwo ruszając. Pawa podniosła głowę mówiąc: -Najwyższy czas… Leo otworzył cele dziewczyny i wyniósł ją na zewnątrz. -Uwolnijcie je i wyprowadźcie na powietrze. Podskoczył do góry po czym zostawił Pawę na dachu. Zaraz też wrócił po Karai. Raph z Mikey’m wzięli Ikari, Donnie April, Kalita Vikę a Casey Rose. Dziewczyny siadły opierając jedna o drugą. -Przecież nie mogłyście aż tak odwodnić się po jednym dniu-stwierdził Donatello.- Coś jeszcze wam zrobili? -Owszem, gdy dowiedzieli się, że uciekliście, zaczęli nas torturować-wyjaśniła Vika. -Sensei?-zdziwiła się Pawa. -Tak, moje dziecko-odrzekła gładząc ją po głowie z wyraźnym, wystraszonym spojrzeniem. -Chcieli od was wyciągnąć gdzie jesteśmy, tak?-dociekał Mikey. -Tak-westchnęła April. -Gdzie one są?!-rozległ się donośny głos. Żółwie popatrzyły w dół. Stał tam Tygrysi Pazur razem z Rahzorem. -Dobra, Kalita i Casey zostaną dziewczynami a my to załatwimy-rzekł Leo. Chłopaki zeskoczyli ogłuszając popleczników Shreddera. Ruszyli w kierunku głównej Sali siedziby. Tymczasem na dachu Casey próbował zbliżyć się do Rose. Siadł obok nieśmiało przysuwając. -Mogę wiedzieć, co ty robisz?-spytała trochę zirytowana. -Nic, tylko sobie siedzę-odparł.- Myślałem trochę o tej naszej rozmowie. -Casey, mówiłam już, że nie zamierzam znów w to się pchać. -Ale dlaczego? -Po prostu nie! -Ale… -Ja się tego boję, rozumiesz?!!! Nastała chwila milczenia. Patrzyli na siebie przez krótką chwilę aż Rose spuściła głowę wzdychając. Casey położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Blondynka znów popatrzyła na niego, ale tym razem miała już łzy w oczach. -Spoko, rozumiem-rzekł chłopak.- Ale wiesz. Ja mogę poczekać. -Nic z tego nie będzie- westchnęła. -Rose… Vika włączyła się do rozmowy: -Rose, przestań się bronić-mówiła.- I tak długo nie wytrzymasz. -Korzystaj z życia-dodała Pawa. Blondynka odgarnęła włosy wzdychając ciężko. Liderka spostrzegła, że nie ma z nimi Karai. Jednak zobaczyła jak biegnie po dachu. Niezauważenie ruszyła za nią. Dotarła do środka głównej Sali siedziby. -Karai- szepnęła. Dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie pytając: -Co ty tu robisz? -A ty?-odparła. -Muszę pomóc chłopakom-rzekła.-To ja namieszałam. -Ty się tak zawsze dołujesz?- dociekała trochę poirytowana ciągłym obarczaniem się dziewczyny. -Karai? Pawa?-odezwał się znajomy głos. Kunoichi spojrzały za siebie. -Leo-wyrwała cicho siostra.- A gdzie reszta? -No przecież stoj…-zaczął odwracając. Z tyłu nikogo nie było. Nagle żółw usłyszał krzyki wojowniczek. Spoglądając stanął w szoku. Karai w postaci węża leżała przygnieciona przez Rybiryja i sycząc wściekle walczyła o oddech. Pawa natomiast klęczała ściskana przez Rockstready’ego próbując choć trochę się wyrwać albo rozluźnić by odetchnąć. Leo chciał podbiec lecz między nimi stanął Shredder z wyciągniętymi szponami. -Wypuść je!-zawołał patrząc nerwowo na dziewczyny.-One się duszą! -Doprawdy?-odparł podchodząc do Pawy i podnosząc jej głowę.- A więc zaczekamy aż umrą. -Zamierzasz zabić Karai?! Jak możesz?! -Nie ja jej pozwalam zginąć, lecz ty. Rzuć broń! Leonardo patrzył ze zmarszczonym czołem na wroga. Jednak by ratować wojowniczki musiał to zrobić. -A teraz wybieraj, którą uwolnić-rzekł. -Co?-zdziwił się żółw. -Wybieraj! Mutant spoglądał nerwowo to na jedną to na drugą. -Leo… ratuj Karai- wydusiła Pawa nie mogąc podnieść głowy. -Szybciej!-poganiał Saki. Leonardo nie wiedział co ma robić. Gdyby wybrał jedną to skazałby drugą na pewną śmierć. Rozdział IX ~ USA czy Japonia?~ Żółw stał coraz bardziej wystraszony. Nie mógł pozwolić by Pawa lub Karai zginęły przez niego. Wybór był ciężki. Miwa to córka Splintera a on sam czuł, że łączy go z dziewczyną coś więcej nić przyjacielskie relacje, ale Pawa także wiele dla niego znaczyła i nie chciał patrzeć na jej śmierć jak kilka miesięcy temu. Nie zniósłby tego ponownie. -A więc wybrałeś, Leonardo-powiedział Shredder. Skinął głową do swych pomocników a oni ścisnęli dziewczyny mocniej. Obie krzyknęły z bólu. -Nie, stój!-zawołał. Wybieram… obie! Wyjął z ochraniacz na nadgarstek małe ostrze. Rzucając je w stronę Rybiryja przedziurawił mu pojemnik z tlenem. Mutant gwałtownie odsunął się od Karai. Wąż rzucił się na Shreddera a Leo odepchnął Rockstready’ego. Podbiegł do Pawy pomagając wstać. Dziewczyna trzymała się za talię próbując złapać oddech. -Wszystko w porządku?- spytał. -Sama nie wiem-odparła łapiąc powietrze. Nagle pod ich nogi upadła Karai. Zmieniła się w człowieka. Leo klęknął przy niej podnosząc głowę. -Karai, nic ci nie jest?-powtórzył pytanie. -Chyba… chyba nie-odrzekła. Po chwili z dachu zeskoczyli Vika, Ikari, Rose, April, Kalita i Casey. -Pawa? Karai? Gdzie wy zniknęłyście?-spytał chłopak. -Leo, gdzie reszta?-dociekała Ikari. -Właśnie nie wiem-odparł.- Trzeba ich poszukać. -Są w lochach-rzekła April. Wszyscy pobiegli do więzienia. Stanęli za ścianą widząc Tygrysiego Pazura. Ikari wbiła mu w ramię strzałkę ze środkiem usypiającym a Rose pociągnęła go batem za rękę. Tygrys padł na ziemię. Leo szybko otworzył cele braci. -A Karai i Kalitę to gdzie wcięło?- zdziwiła się Vika. Sensei Chimu wraz z siostrą żółwi znalazły cele Splintera. -Ojcze-szepnęła Karai. -Yoshi-dodała Kalita. -Miwa? Kalita?-zdziwił się. -Spokojnie ojcze, zaraz cię uwolnię-rzekł córka. Pogrzebała przez chwilę w zamku i otworzyła kraty. Cała trójka uciekła na dach. Po chwili dołączyła do nich reszta. -To co teraz zrobimy?-spytał Mikey. -Wiem!-wyrwała Pawa pstrykając palcami.-Chodźcie za mną. Wszyscy pobiegli za dziewczyną. Po jakimś czasie dotarli do starego magazynu gdzie kiedyś miały swoją kryjówkę Chimu. -Na razie to nam musi wystarczyć-westchnął Leo. Przyjaciele weszli do środka. Karai zaraz po tym zamierzała wyjść. -A ty dokąd?-zatrzymał ją Leo łapiąc za ramię. -Nie mogę tu zostać-odparła.-Shredder mnie znajdzie. -Nie znajdzie, jesteś tu bezpieczna. Karai zauważyła na wardze żółwia cieknącą krew. Otarła ją palcem. -To wszystko moja wina- ciągnęła patrząc mu w oczy. -Jeszcze raz powiesz, że to twoja wina a nie ręczę za siebie-wtrąciła Pawa.-O tym chipie nie wiedziałaś. -Dokładnie-dodał Leo. -A wy… was coś łączy?-spytała zdziwiona patrząc na dwójkę. -My?-wyrwała kunoichi. Spojrzała na mutanta a on na nią. -Nie, my tylko się przyjaźnimy- wyjaśnił żółw. -Aha-wymamrotała Karai nieprzekonana. Odwróciła się trochę starając ukryć swą zazdrość. Pawa widziała jak Leo patrzy na dziewczynę. Może nie była taką specjalistką od spraw sercowych jak Rose, ale wiedziała o co chodzi. -Ale…-zaczęła biorąc dłoń żółwi i kunoichi.-…wydaje mi się, że was to łączy. I to coś mocnego. Położyła rękę Karai na dłoni Leo i cofnęła się z uśmiechem. Dwójka spojrzała sobie w oczy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zaraz miał nadejść piękny moment. I w rzeczywistości tak było. Jednak ta chwilę przerwał Donnie: -Mam! -Co masz?-spytał Raph. -Wiem co trzeba zrobić by odzyskać naszą kryjówkę. Zrobię hologram ściany. -Co? -Już wyjaśniam. A więc ten hologram zainstalowany przy wejściu wyświetli obraz ściany. A do tego będzie tak rzeczywisty, że przy dotknięciu Stopobotom wyda się, że to prawdziwy mur i w ten sposób nie znajdą naszej kryjówki a my będziemy mogli wrócić do domu. -To na co ty jeszcze czekasz?!-wyrwała Ikari.- Rób go! Donatello jak błyskawica zabrał się za hologram. Przyjaciele natomiast pobiegli do kanałów. Wybili wszystkie Stopoboty i zabrali się za sprzątanie tego całego bałaganu. Dziewczyny robiły porządki typu ścieranie kurzu i zamiatania podłogi a chłopcy naprawiali wszystkie zniszczone rzeczy i sprzęty. Po jakimś czasie dotarł też Donnie. Zamontował hologram przy wejściu. Gdy roboty przyszły nie zauważyły niczego i przeszły obok. Znów kryjówka stała się tajemnicą. Po skończonej pracy Kalita rzekła do uczennic: -Moje drogie, możemy wracać do Japonii. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie zaskoczone. -Sensei, my…my nie możemy wrócić-wyjaśniła Pawa.- Tu jest nasze życie. Ja odnalazłam rodziców, Ikari przyjaciela, Casey zdaje się nie wypuści Rose, a Vika nie zechce wrócić tam sama. Poza tym jeżeli chłopaki będą potrzebować pomocy, my będziemy pod ręką. -Rozumiem, moje dziecko-odparła.- A więc zostańcie. -Ale obiecujemy, że będziemy cię odwiedzać-dodała Rose. -Odprowadzimy cię-powiedział Leo. Wszyscy poszli na powierzchnię. Chimu żegnały się z Kalitą prawie, że płacząc. Długo patrzyły jak nauczycielka odchodzi. Chłopcy podeszli do nich kładąc ręce na ramionach. -Będziecie mieć tu pełne ręce roboty-powiedział Raph. -O to nam chodzi-odparła Ikari. Dziewczyna przełamała swą „żelazną zbroję” przytulając go. Reszta trochę zaskoczona zachichotała. -Karai, Leo… możecie…. Nikt się śmiać nie będzie- powiedziała Pawa. Żółw i dziewczyna wiedzieli o co jej chodziło. Kunoichi dała upust emocjom odpływając przy pocałunku. Usłyszeli tylko westchnienia reszty. Epilog '…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………' Chimu zostały w Nowym Jorku. Pawa odbudowała kontakt z rodzicami i zamieszkała z nimi. Ikari z Takumą wyprawiali różne niestworzone rzeczy w całym mieście. Z czasem bliscy dziewczyn poznali żółwie szybko nawiązując przyjazne relacje. Rose nadal nie potrafiła zdecydować się na ponowne zaufanie chłopakowi i Casey musiał dalej czekać. Donnie natomiast cieszył się widząc, że pozbył się rywala. Vika dostała się na wyższe studia w dziedzinie chemii i fizyki. Oczywiście wszystkie odwiedzały Kalitę w każde święta i wakacje. No i oczywiście gdy nadchodziło niebezpieczeństwo, przyjaciółki szły dokopać wrogowi…. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 'The End' '''Okay, mamy opko z głowy. Wybaczcie, ale przy tym końcowym buziaku nie mogłam się po prostu powstrzymać. Liczę, że się podobało, nikt mi nie ma za złe, że napisałam to opko... a tak poza tym chcę dać małe ogłoszonko... Jeżeli podobają się wam moje historie z przygodami żółwi i kunoichi Saru to szykujcie się na trzecią część :)' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone